Az Kérelmére egy Szeretője
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Kirika és Chloe eltölteni egy szenvedélyes estét együtt a lakásban. Állítsa be egy alternatív univerzumban, nincs telek ép, romantikus pornó nélkül telek között szerelmeseinek. Is figyelembe kell venni hogy van hermafrodita Kirika. :3


Ez volt alkonyatkor Párizs, Franciaország, minden úgy tűnt, nyugodt és csendes a fennmaradó este, valamint a fények, hogy körvonalai szerelmesek esztelen, és a eksztatikus szenvedélyek. Talán mondhatnám ugyanezt Chloe és én, míg mindketten már lassan tánc egy darabig. A lány átölelte a nyakamat, úgy éreztem, a karcsúság az ujjai összefonódnak az én gondosan fésült, de javíthatatlan rendetlen rongykorong a haj.

Nekem nyugodt a simogatása az én hogy szerető, ahogy én már provokál őt is a végigsimít a hátán az én hűvös tenyerét. Én érezte, hogy meleg a bőre fel a vékony inget viselt. Sóhajt az én érintés, és tartott nekem közel, ahol a homlokára találkozik és útját arcunk összehangolása.

Szemünk találkozott; én szenvedélyes, barna szemé a Chloe fekete szeme, hogy tartotta a csillogó bennük a tompa világítás a szobában.

Ő adta ki a huncut mosolyt felém a komor nyugalom, és végül is tévedt a kezem alatt a blúzát, amikor úgy éreztem, a kezem köpölyözés neki csupasz mellét. Ösztönösen, megmostam a merev mellbimbóját a párnázás az én hüvelykujj-körbe, ami neki, hogy hagyja el lágy, világos lélegzetvétel. „Gyere a én... Kirika…," Neki mondja nekem ebben éhezett hang a kéj, húzza meg én száját, egy kézzel, hogy tartotta volt én hajam, és a másik... Én húzta ő közelebb a keresetet, a másik kezével ő a nyakát, és az első csipkedte a mellbimbóját.

A csók immateriális találkozó a tartalommal töltse – a nyelv kissé mozgó, fogaink veszélyesen felfalja a mi ajkak, így számukra, vörösre -től az ilyen erő. Végül, a ruhák és állva tette számunkra, úgy érzi, nagyon türelmetlen a helyzet, mint Chloe keze volt, a szexuális harag tart a hajam, és a másik a gallér az ingem.

„Jézus, Chloe! Tényleg te, hogy csalódott?" Megkérdeztem tőle, miközben ő még mindig a fogást azt, amikor mind a ketten megbotlott, és leszállt rá az ágyban. Ő borítékok számat rá az enyém, míg a úgy érezte, mint szenvedélyes és rászorulók csók.

Ő nyomást gyakorol harapás az én alsó ajka, és én összerezzent kissé a fájdalom, akkor ő nyalogatja a duzzadt tartalommal töltse bocsánatkérően. Viszont, hogy a nyomás, amely az én ágyék keverjük, én tudat csatlakozott, és megsimogatta -val a nyelvével én saját.

Chloe már lágyan nyögés felé a cselekvést, míg csókolóztunk, éreztem a kezét csúszik lefelé és kigombol a nadrágomat, és én húzta neki ingét. A csók szakít egy pillanatra, és ő szintje a száját, hogy az arcomat, majd -ra a nyakam – ő tesz nyomást -on ő puszit, elsősorban a nyelv, hogy a kellemes pontot.

Sóhajtottam kellemesen ilyen, mint, hogy miután egy kis mosollyal kúszik -től sarkában ajkam – ujjai kigombolni a gombokat az ingem, és megfosztott -től én felsőtest. Felemeli magát a kulcscsontja, így egy kis nedvesség rá a mellkasom, én lány sóhajt a vágy, és megsimogatja az alsó has – végül megragadta én sötét nadrágot.

„Miért én vagyok csalódott?" Azt hangsúlyozza, -ben lágy, remegő hangon, és én emelte, kicsit, simogatni arcát, és megcsókolja a száját.

A légkör úgy érzi, súlyos és érzéki.

Ő húzás az én nadrág és eltávolítása közülük kiderült, szoros dudor az én vékony, pamut bugyi.

Mosolyog a vidámság és megcsókolta én ajkam, ami nekem összeomlás még egyszer az ágynemű. „Mert én szeretlek így nagyon sokkal, Kirika..." Az ujjaim jött simogatni oldalán arcát, hogy én is érzem, és rá a tarkóján, hogy megragadom, és óvatosan vezette őt, hogy csókolj meg még egyszer.

„És én..." A szó elhalt, mint én rendezik rá a fekvő pozícióban, és érezte, hogy meleg kéz simogatta az terjengősség a én pénisz. Én megremegett az én zárógondolatok és kiejtette őket egy szűk suttogva, „Chloe... Ó... Chloe ... én .. én..." Az én kiszámíthatatlan látás, ő mosolygott, oly módon, előre nem látható, és megcsókolta a kezemet, „Én... Szeretlek..., Chloe..."Ő tolódott a pozícióját, ahogy én hallottam az ágy rugók nyikorog, kezét záró le a combom, és néhány szál az ő furcsa, lila-festett haj.

Megragadta a keménység kezével, míg a másik – főleg a tippeket az ujjai már gyengéden simogatta a külső szervek a én hüvely. Ismét, már ziháltam és megrándult körül, bérbeadása puha nyögés cseng a fejemben. „És én neked, Kirika..." Az eurázsiai szerető suttogta, és némi szenvedélyes szeretet számomra – ő jött, hogy hagyja ő nyelv löket alján a péniszem egészen a feje is.

Halkan nyögi, miközben megismétli a folyamatot eltérő ütemben, főleg, hogy szépek valamilyen módon – az egyik, hogy én vagyok a legtöbb szereti, az az, hogy ő ujjai én hüvelyi területen, míg a szóban kellemes engem, -ben mint lassú, gyengéd mozdulatok a ő szája.

Én találom -től eljárás, hogy ő azt nagyon gondoskodó és romantikus.

Ismétli a folyamat egy kicsit, hogy használja az ujját, hogy megsimogassa a hegyét, ő teszi a száját ecsettel a merev hossza – ő csók az teljes egészében az én orgona, és lassan lehetővé teszi a nyelvét nyalni a bőrt.

Feküdtem mozdulatlanul és nyöszörgött, de a puha szint, én a légzési minták erősen gyártott, és a látásom villog röviden, annak jeléül, hogy, én orgazmus közeledik.

„Chl...! Chloe! _Nem tudok!_" A vérem rohan végig magam, és ez elég hamar, hogy én is jöttem, hogy úgy érzik, az ilyen rövid öröm. Néhány zsákállatok én sikerült tartani a legtöbbet vissza, kereszta koncentrált gyakorlat.

Én megborzongott, és remegett, látásom lett vizes és homályos, hamar, én már éreztem, Chloe jött oda hozzám egy érintett kifejezés és a kezét simogatta az arcomat, hagytam ki ziháló nevetés, ahogy megkérdezte: „Vannak oké van, Kirika?"

Én idegesen elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta az arcát egy szerető gesztus, én előrehajolt, és megcsókolta a száját, hogy egyébként duzzadt mostanra. Volt másik kezével a bal mellemet, használ neki hüvelykujját ugratni a már felálló mellbimbó.

„Kedvesem Chloe... Persze, én oké... Én csak..." Az eurázsiai macskaféle kuncogott könnyedén, „Ez már egy ideje, amit mondtam előtt te, igaz?" Mosolyogtam egy kicsit, majdnem elvesztette az alany irányába, – én barátnő tolódott magát egy kicsit, csak azért én éreztem egy kis része az ő ágyéki régióban az én enyhe keménység.

„Ez már egy ideje..." válaszoltam egy kis vibráció az én hangon, hogy az érzés a mi nemnél, a válik egy kicsit sok nekem kezelni. Chloe válik érzékien félénk ezt, és őröl fel őket ugratni az én érdemesség, támaszkodva lefelé, hogy megcsókolja én nyakam és a nyomvonal a nyelv -on bármelyik mellemet, ami engem nyöszörögni felé a akció.

„Hadd segítsek te akkor, szerelmem..." Ő gügyögte, változó csípőjét még egyszer -, én összerezzent szinte érezte a nedvességet az ő szex belső. Rajta keresztül simogatja, ő lehetővé teszi ezt éhes, ravasz morgás közte szavak, „Te vagy aranyos ha vannak remegő, mint ez..."

Aztán ő megcsókolja én áll vonalán és mozgatja a fülembe. Ajkai kefék felé fülcimpa, és rögzíti, hogy óvatosan a fogát. Ő lélegzik hevesen a én fülébe, hogy kezdett is küldjön több izgalmat a részemről – a hosszúsági péniszem vet fel, és továbbra is merev.

Chloe szája kiszélesedik, hogy a mosoly és alatta a világítás a szobában, sötét szeme csillogott -val csintalan, lelkesedéssel. Az én ébredés az ő tart, és az a tény, hogy ez ő végszó kielégíteni az ego és a szexuális igényeit, ő veszi a kezem, és vezeti őket, hogy amikor éreztem, hogy a felálló textúrák mellbimbói.

Már elfogadta a feladatot csendben - még inkább boldogan. Elmentem, hogy találkozzanak vele félúton - mi kissé visszavonult egymástól, csak így tudtam neki kezdeményezés öröm.

A kezem lassan tapogatózott a mellét, és minden réteg őket - bizonyos kövérség, bizonyos szilárdság és kerek szemcsékkel, mindhárom kategóriában úgy tűnik, hogy kiegyenlítik egymást, és az érzést, hogy a megérintette felső test olyan, mint az -től Isten tökéletes szobor.

Ösztönösen a szúr a szexuális vonzalmat az én szeretett Chloe, én hajolt a fejem, hogy ahol a völgy a melle, és rohant az orrom fel az egzotikus bőr ő tartja. Érzem az illatokat a szexuális verejték is ... ez tesz engem felkeltett még inkább, mivel így én pénisz a keverés belül a meleg és zsúfolt falai ő szex, is.

Chloe fölöttem elakad a lélegzete, keze elhelyezni a vállamat, és körmei ásott felé, a bőröm, hogy ez tesz engem készítsen egy rövid lélegzetnyi öröm. Megcsókoltam közepén mellét, majd ajkaim utazott, a jobb oldalon a mellét. Egy azonnali, az én nyelvem nyaldosták a felálló mellbimbó, és hamarosan elfogták a fogaim között.

Nos, az ő keze mozog az oldalán a nyakam, így nekem egy kicsit közelebb a tetteimet jöttem szóban becéz és támadd az érzékenysége az mellbimbó.

Én megcsókoltam, hogy azt, még megnyalta a használatát az én nyelvem, és elvitte az egész -től én számból végző két akció óvatosan precised szenvedély - szép lassan romantikus, szerető gesztusok.

A jutalom az ilyen intézkedéseket az volt a szelíd imbolygott Chloe csípő - a légzési és hamarosan az övé is felgyorsult, majd akadozik időnként, hogy csók, és azt mondják, szavak, amelyek képvisel a definicío a kapcsolatunkban.

Azt mondja, hogy ő akarja érezni akart nekem, és végül húz le vele, amikor mindketten összeütközött rá a függelék az ágy, ahol a halvány fénye a falon a hálószobában. Ő ragaszkodik a testemre, és súgja rá a fülembe, miközben a légzés rá még egyszer a forróság az ő levegő, szülőhazájában francia könyörög: „Azt akarom, hogy mindent...Ne fogd vissza semmit..."

A éhezett, kéjsóvár póz, én tolta magam a ő mag, amennyire tudtam messze menni.

A belső terek az ő neme éreztem forró, nedves, és bódító körülöttem - ahogy már megragadta csípőjét, és tolta beljebb a lány - ő falak ölelte a keménységét én szex.

Rongyos, kellemes légzési és puha nyögi betöltötte a szobát, és majdnem, nem tudtam tartani többé. Én megölelte ahogy én jöttem, egy remegő hangon, én kihirdette, a szó újra, „Szeretlek, szeretlek, Chloe..."

Chloe szintén nehézkesen elfogadta a kifejezés a szeretet, visszatér az ölelés, a hasonló módon, és lázasan megcsókolta én körül az arcomat. Végül, mi a közös a csók, amely több lassú és nyugodt, majd ő gyengéden egy mosollyal válaszolt: „Én is szeretlek... Kirika..."


End file.
